In a gas turbine engine, surface structures may have filmholes to allow cooling air to pass from cavities inside the structures and out through the filmholes, cooling the surfaces. For instance, a blade outer air seal (BOAS), combustor panel, combustor liner, inboard vane platform, outboard vane platform, and other surface may have filmholes. Groups of filmholes may point in different directions. However, because the filmholes point in different directions, areas of the surface may not receive cooling air. Such areas may be insufficiently cooled and subject to early wear and/or failure.